


Through Hell and High Water

by coffeeandfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Eren Yaeger, Agent Eren Yeager, Agent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Leader Erwin Smith, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Officer Hange, Relationship(s), Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandfics/pseuds/coffeeandfics
Summary: An unprecedented surge in LSD abuse nation wide. The leader of the CIA Special Ops squad was targeted and sent to coma. It's all on Captain Levi and his executive team now to tag down the elusive mafia gang. Officer Hange, leading the forensics department of the Special Ops, is also helping in this mission.





	1. Falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Looking forward to reviews in the comments. I hope to grow with your help. :)

“What are you snooping around here for, you little brat?”, the Captain’s icy voice impaled my eardrum.  
So apparently I had conked out while waiting for Levi to finish his work. My genius colleague and best friend from grad school Armin had chalked out a counter strategy and it was on me to gather the paper works required for carrying it out. I had to work straight for 5 hours and I was dead tired. Horse face was supposed to help me but that dork scrammed with the excuse that he had an appointment with his physician. I’m pretty sure he just went off to gallivant while I had to work over time. It was well into the night when I had finally locked my office and was about to leave when I caught a glimpse of the dim light in Levi’s room. I had no idea that the Captain was pulling an all-nighter but anyway, I thought it would be better if I wait for him to finish his work so that we could walk home together. After all he and I live in the same neighborhood but we became acquainted only after I got hired by him to be an agent of the executive team of the Special Ops Squad.  
“Uh well, I was just waiting for you to finish your work so that we could perhaps go home together”, I said, standing up.  
Levi frowned. His face is incomplete without his typical unwelcoming scowl, so by then, I had come in terms with it along with the whole team.  
“So Kirstein ditched you, huh?” Levi’s lips twitched into a snicker. “Alright Yaeger, you can come with me.”  
He bolted his door and we hopped into the elevator.  
“So Captain what were you working on? “, I mustered up a little courage and inquired.  
“Your friend Armin Arlert’s strategy is not impeccable. It’s a fine one, but I want to make sure that there are no odds. I was putting together what we had gleaned from the actions of the shitty mafias so far. I do not want another casualty again. With Erwin in coma, Shitty glasses and I have our hands full now”, Levi’s face looked anguished when he took Mr. Erwin’s name.  
Mr. Erwin Smith was the leader of the Special Ops branch of the CIA and our Senior most officer. Both the executive squad, captained by Levi and the forensics team, captained by Officer Hange fell under his jurisdiction and direct command. We looked up to him and no matter the predicament we’d always trust his judgement on how to deal with terrorists before they pull off anything funny. But however, in a recent crossfire with a particularly menacing mafia gang, Erwin’s abdomen got disemboweled by a grenade that was carefully pitched at him and consequently, he went in coma. Captain Levi was especially close to him and this incident must have appalled him greatly but he had maintained his usual calm demeanor for the sake of the operation.  
“Oi, why are you staring at me like that?”, Levi’s husky voice rattled me.  
I didn’t realize I was gaping at his wistful eyes. He has an intriguing eye color- hardened steel, with a soft glint of blue. His steel-blue eyes speak volumes about his character. He has a tough, hard to put up with exterior. I haven’t ever come across anyone quite as grouchy as Levi, but beneath this crabby veneer he is a soft, emotional man who truly cares for his friends and subordinates.  
I was flustered at having been caught gazing. I muttered a quick “Nothing”.  
We kept quiet for the rest of the time till we reached the basement.  
“Tch, there was no better time for raining cats and dogs”, Levi was visibly irritated.  
“The forecast said nothing about rains. Those scientist nerds need to do their job right.”  
“They were probably taking their shit when the radar signaled low pressure”.  
Levi x shit jokes is definitely the OTP of the bureau.  
I made an attempt to laugh when he turned his neck to check if I found it funny or not. He’s really adorable this way.  
“Hey Eren, you got an umbrella? “  
“I’m afraid no, sir”.  
“Fuck.”  
Dammit. If only I had listened to Mikasa and brought along the umbrella. My sister’s intuition is no joke.  
We stood there watching lightning streaks across the sky.  
“Maybe I should just take out my cell and re watch Naruto”, I thought. “Nah, Levi-san here would roast the hell out of me if he finds out I’m a weeb”, I thought better of it and put away my phone after checking the time.  
3 a.m.  
“So why didn’t your sister some today?”, Levi picked up the conversation. He’s pretty talkative when he isn’t working or clobbering terrorists.  
“She is down with nausea and fever, sir. Says she’ll come tomorrow.”  
“That’s assuring. Starting tomorrow, your sister and I will train the rest of you lot on survival skills. I expect you to do well.”  
I nodded.  
Damn, what ritual have I got to perform to be on the same level as Mikasa and the Captain? I have always been jealous of their superhuman tactics. These two must have been cold blooded Nazis in the past for Chrissake.  
I took a quick glance at Levi from the corner of my eyes. His extra prominent dark circles caught my attention. I know he has insomnia and it made me real upset that we’re stuck here in the basement because of the rain and he can’t sleep even though he has been working his ass off. He stood there, leaning against the wall and staring outside. I tried to make from his face what he was thinking but it bore his usual nonchalant look.  
“Oi, Eren. You wanna sleep for a while here? Looks like the rain isn’t abating any time soon. It’s pretty late. You look terribly dreary. C’mon you can just sleep on my lap”  
That killed me. Here I am worrying about his sleep routine, and he goes ahead and startles me with stuff like ‘sleep on my lap’, that too with a straight face.  
“Wuh-h Captain?!”  
Levi paced towards the nearest pillar and plopped himself down on the ground. It took me a while to breathe in the unbelievable stuff he just threw at me outta nowhere. He’s really a dork when it comes to something sensitive. But, God knows how much he cares for us, his subordinates.  
“But Captain , you must be pretty drained too. Please, you should get some sleep first” .  
I thought about bringing up his dark circles but thought better of it. He didn’t say anything. I dropped down beside him (like hell I was gonna sleep on his lap) and rested my head on the hard column. The tough concrete was unsettling against my head but it was still better than what Levi just spewed.  
“Won’t your head hurt if you rest like that? I have insomnia so I can go without sleep for one night but you must sleep to be up and about tomorrow. Now I need you to give your best in tomorrow’s training so I want you to rest up. Do you follow, Yaeger?”  
Every time he addresses me by my surname I sense the tone. There’s no room for argument. Knowing well that he won’t brook any dissent, I scooted near him and went ahead with assuming a sleeping posture. I let my head sag lower on his lap. I was so apprehensive about actually sleeping on my boss’ lap that I dead ass heard my heart thump against my chest. I lay there looking up at the ceiling trying to calm down. I stole a glance at Levi but nah, nothing. He didn’t so much as squirm when I tried to adjust my bulbous head against his little lap. I could not even close my eyes because I was so panicked and kept wriggling my toes.  
“Stop fidgeting and sleep, you little shit”, Levi hissed. I looked up to see his death glare. The light in the basement was dim but the fiery blue shimmer in his ice-grey eyes didn’t escape me. When his eyes show this soft Prussian blue tint, it always means that he cares about something but it exhibits a piercing grey when he’s up against an enemy during a mission. He feigns a brusque exterior but behind this facade he is really genuinely kind. The thunder was not exactly rumbling but it was still pouring and a heavy gale splashed raindrops violently against the glass door at the exit. Occasional purple flashes of the lightning interspersed the droplets and resulted in a soothing aesthetic. I took a last look at it and tried to sleep with the mental image of Captain Levi letting me rest on his lap coupled with the purple aesthetic on the glass.

                                                                                               ____________________

“Erwin...I...I will bring them down....Errrwiin”  
Levi’s incoherent sleep talk woke me up from my slumber. I forced open my droopy eye lids and could see it was Levi murmuring. My eyes were all bleary but I could see him, with his neck tilted a little against the column and soft sun rays caressing his conspicuously sharp jaw-line.  
“So this person sleeps too”, I smiled.  
He looks so tranquil when he’s sleeping; so unlike his regular cold, cranky, unapproachable self. I was so lost looking at his placid face that it took me a while before I felt a touch of warmth on my forehead. It was his thumb; and the rest of his fingers were inter meshed with the thicket of my brunette locks.  
Wait, what?! He was ruffling my hair while I was asleep?  
But that didn’t bug me for long as I turned my attention towards his soft face again.

“God, he looks like a little child sleeping like that”, I soliloquized in a whisper.  
It was morning outside, and the rain had subsided. It was still drizzling, but that wouldn’t be a hindrance. I considered waking him up but thought better of it and lay there just staring at him- his pale, calm face minus the familiar grimace. Something swirled inside me; my stomach felt disconcertingly light. Nausea? It sort of felt like plummeting down from the highest point of a roller coaster which is weird since I haven’t had a date in a long, long time and inadvertently haven’t set foot in the amusement park in a while. But nah, it’s different than nausea. My stomach felt ridiculous, my body unbearably light and I was pissed because I felt like gravity was messing with me. (What did I do to tick off Isaac Newton?). On top of the uncanny weightlessness, my cheeks and ears began warming up and I was beyond flummoxed. What is up with these mushy feelings? Am I 12 again? I had a crush on this girl at school when I was 12 and each time I’d see her I’d redden all over, but why in God’s name is it happening now? I’ve dated since then of course; I’d go out with both boys and girls but I have never been into anything serious. Yeah sure, I’ve heard of people falling in love and shit but for fuck’s sake this is Levi, no CAPTAIN LEVI. He’s my boss; I work under him and THIS is clearly wrong. But somehow, I couldn’t help but get more and more drawn towards his resting face that looked like a child’s with the slightly parted lips and relaxed eyes, his raven hair set with just the right amount of gel, his immaculate white cravat that he loves so much, his titchy hand resting on my chest and the comforting warmth of his thumb on my brow. He looked so beautiful and so delicate I had this irresistible urge to coddle him infinitely. The nerves on my finger tips felt sort of twitchy and wanted to snuggle with this adorable little person.

“Levi would actually kill me if he ever finds out what’s going on in my brain”, I thought to myself. But, he was sleeping alright so I cut myself some slack and drifted away in this appealing daydream of me canoodling with this fantastic man I will probably never get to call mine but will always have an infinite tenderness for. I have known the feeling of liking someone, even craving someone, of wanting to get into bed with someone but this, this is different. It had to do with more than just wanting to get all sexy with Levi. No, this didn’t feel like wanting one hot night with the college hunk or something of that sort, it ran deeper than that. He’s hella attractive of course with his attractive undercut and that ripped body (once he wore this slightly-too-tight white shirt in a mission and even straight guys like my best bud Armin and that jerk Jean was swooning over him) and I wouldn’t mind feeling up his 5.29" build but, more than that, what I truly wished for was to shield this man, on whose lap I was resting, from anything and everything that threatens to take away the calmness from his face, that may upset this wonderful human being who deserves nothing less than the world. He looked so precious and delicate and all I wanted was to hold him, pet him like a kitten and never let him go. I have held a great deal of admiration for Levi ever since I was recruited by him and that reverence gradually started transforming into something more intimate and overwhelming and wanting to possess all of me. The hoggish feeling furrowed its way up my shank from my toes, benumbing me, making my stomach feel all funny, and eventually took control over the entirety of me - body and soul. It felt like drowning deeper and deeper into something vast, endless and something above and beyond my logical brain can comprehend. This enormous feeling swaddled my insides, making me feel sad and elated at the same time. It was so weird- my chest felt heavy, stomach conversely light, legs numb and inside my brain was all fuzzy. I simply laid there with teary eyes in awe of this tiny, grumpy man who had unconsciously opened Pandora’s box of convoluted emotions that were welling up inside me. All of it happened so fast and so suddenly that before I could grasp the why or how of it, I realized I had fallen in love for the first time in my life. Wow, what are the odds of that happening with your boss? It was hopeless to feel this way for Levi but it’s not like I had a choice- I was helplessly and desperately in love with Levi Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Levi and rookie agent Eren's journey together through this life-changing mission begins from one rainy night.


	2. He can look like that too?!

“Er...iin.. I...uh, I swooo-“, Levi started mumbling again.

This time I could make out what it was. Captain Levi had sworn to Mr. Erwin that he’d bring down the mafia gang, who caused the recent surge in LSD abuse and hurt Mr. Smith bad enough to make him go into perpetual coma. Levi and Hange were close with the leader and they were left broken. But even so, all we can do is move on. I’ve heard stories that once Levi’s entire squad got wiped off by terrorists and he was the only one to survive but such is the unforgiving world we live in. There’s only a thin line between life and death in our line of work. However, it is still not an easy truth to accept and Mr. Smith’s life hanging on the line was an even more hard-hitting truth. Levi’s crinkled face when he was muffling about his promise broke my heart. I wanted to hug him and assure him that we are all in this together and that none of us would let Erwin’s efforts go in vain. I gently placed my palm on his hand, praying that he is not too troubled and sleeps peacefully for a little longer but that backfired into him waking up.  
"I am such a moron", I cursed myself “Are you awake, Captain?”  
“Yeah, I...I can’t believe I fell asleep”  
I stood up. Levi checked his watch and he was not pleased.  
“Shit, it’s almost 7. Why didn’t you wake me up sooner? You woke up before me, didn’t you?” Levi snarled, getting up on his feet.  
He’s literally one whole foot shorter than me and it’s somewhat adorable when someone that short snaps at you for anything.  
“I..Uh, I thought you needed some rest too. You have insomnia, don’t you? You were sleeping so soundly I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up”  
The scowl disappeared and Levi looked kind of baffled.  
“Tch. Well we should just hurry home, have breakfast and scram back to work again. We can’t be late. The meeting will start from 8 a.m. sharp. Let’s get going, Yaeger.”  
“Yeah”.

We scurried out of the building and picked up pace as we set for home.  
“Captain, will you have breakfast with us?”, I dared to ask , after a while.  
“Huh?” Levi was visibly surprised.  
“Yeah, I mean Mikasa has already prepared breakfast. If you were to eat with us, it’d be faster I guess. You won’t have to make something on your own. It’s time saving really”.  
My heart was beating abnormally fast. I tried to be all logical so that he wouldn’t suspect anything off.  
“Okay, cool.”  
I calmed down.  
For a man of that stature, Levi sure walks way too fast. I had to break sweat to keep up. Once our fingers brushed accidentally (or maybe I was walking too close) and I swear the electricity was unbelievable. Levi wasn’t bothered a bit, but I blushed like a fucking nine year old, kept my head down and let out a quick “sorry”. He probably didn’t even hear that and just kept walking.  
“Damn I wanna grab that ass on him”, I couldn’t help thinking about it when he got a little head start following the hand-brushing incident. I would be lying if I don’t admit that I almost got a hard on admiring his ass. But, I controlled myself, quickened up the pace and caught up with him. I focussed only on getting home as soon as possible.  
“Say Eren, was I talking in my sleep?” Levi asked out of the blue.  
His pace faltered and his face looked all flustered.  
I was stunned. Levi can look like that too?!  
But I got over it as I really wanted to comfort him. I knew too well how stressed he was and I’d do anything to take that stress off of him. Also, I didn’t want him to feel embarrassed because he suspected that I heard him talk in his sleep. In all reality, I wanted to hug him tight, kiss his forehead and say how much I love and treasure him but unfortunately I had to refrain and go with something else.  
“Don’t worry, Captain. We’re all in this together. With Armin’s wit and your skills we’d pound those morons in no time. We won’t let our promise to Mr. Smith go in vain. I am with you in this, Sir. I’ll give all my heart to the mission and make it a sure success I promise.”  
I tried to sound as firm and reassuring as I can.  
“Eren...Thank you”, Levi smiled genuinely at me.  
It was the first time he did that and I felt weak in my knees. My ears were all red and I tried my best to hide my shy face but who can escape the hawk eye.  
“Why are you all red and weird?”, Levi sounded concerned.  
“It’s the sun, probably”.  
I shot homewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Eren got caught!


	3. "Thank You, Eren"

“Eren, why didn’t you pick up my calls?” Mikasa gave me her typical death glare.  
The Ackermans must OWN the death glare.  
“Sorry, I forgot to turn off the silent mode”, I sighed apologetically.  
Mikasa squinted before turning towards Levi.  
“Morning, Levi”  
“Morning. How’re you doing? Eren said you had a temperature?” Levi asked her.  
“I’m fine now”.  
Mikasa and Levi are distantly related. Apparently, Levi’s grandfather and Mikasa’s great grandfather were brothers. They worked out the family tree a couple of months ago, when Mikasa accidentally ran into Levi’s grandfather’s picture in his office and exclaimed that his features were shockingly similar to that of her great grand-pop’s.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Mikasa was five when her parents were murdered. It was this really gloomy day back in 1995. It was drizzling all day and I had decided to tag along with my father on his monthly visit to the Ackerman household. Mikasa’s father and Dad went to high school together and remained best buds for a long, long time. He even became their family doctor. That day, when we reached their house, we found the door ajar and the front porch soaked wet. It alarmed my father.  
“ Eren, go wait in the garage. It all looks fishy. I’ll check the living room”, he had said.  
“Okay”.  
I was damn nervous and scurried over to the garage.  
“nn..aaah.”  
I heard someone crying. Their back door was right beside the garage and I suspected the sobbing was coming from there. I just couldn’t remain hiding anymore and went over to the door, which was left slightly opened. From the creak, I could see a raven haired girl, sitting on the floor and weeping. I let myself in and wrapped the scarf I had on me around her neck.  
“You’re Mikasa, right? What happened?”  
But she kept on sobbing. I looked around to find the room in an utter mess with clothes all scattered and pieces of glass lying about. I was dumb founded.  
“Eren what’re you doing?”  
I heard my father’s voice.  
“Why is the room in such a cluttered state? And I can’t stop Mikasa from sobbing”, I looked over in her direction.  
She had calmed down a bit after seeing my father.  
“Listen, we need to get out of her. Mikasa, you come with us.”  
With that my father clutched both of our wrists and we dashed back home. Mikasa had been living with us ever since. We learned the truth about what had happened later that night. The Ackermans’ house was burgled. Mr. Ackerman had tried to confront the goons when they broke into the house but one of them shot him. Mrs. Ackerman had hidden Mikasa in a closet in the mean time. There were three of those fuckers and they throttled Mrs. Ackerman too before scramming with the loot. Mikasa had remained in the closet for a long time as per her mother’s instruction. By the time she had come out from her concealment, the thugs had left. Mikasa was frightened when she saw the room in disarray and was therefore weeping when I found her. At night, she had cried a lot more upon hearing her parents’ demise. She had never forgotten about that fateful day. We grew up together and vowed to serve the law so that we could help prevent an utterly terrifying incident like that from repeating.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Eren, take your shower. I’ll lay the table for breakfast. Levi, you can use the guest room shower”, Mikasa said, handing over a guest towel to Levi.  
“Actually Levi, why don’t you use the bathroom in my room because the one in the guest room is a little cramped. With your cleanliness obsession I’m positive you wouldn’t be able to bathe properly in the guest room,” I formed the words in Godspeed.  
He frowned a little but by this time it was a known fact that Levi is a clean-freak.  
What I really wanted was for him to use my bath, my soap, my shower gel, anything that belonged to me. I wanted all I had to carry his smell, his touch. I wanted my bathroom to had the lingering smell of Captain Levi, the man that I love so tenderly. I wanted my bath to carry the memory of his naked body, to bear witness to the texture of his skin. I was head over heels for him but as exhilarating as the feeling was, the constant fear of getting caught was nerve racking.  
“Okay, where’s your room?” Levi inquired unsuspectingly.  
“Both the rooms are upstairs, Sir.”  
I guided him up the stairs. When we crossed the winding, I couldn’t help smiling furtively. I felt so happy that he’d actually use my bath. My heart was thumping against my chest loud enough to make me apprehensive that Levi might hear it; my blood jolted up to my cheeks and ears and made me blush like crazy. I had to keep my head down till we reached my room .  
“It’s this one sir and the bathroom is over there”, I pointed it out.  
“Thank you, Eren for letting me use the bigger bath.”  
With that he walked off into my room and shut the bathroom door.  
"Yay, he just thanked me!”, I chuckled before entering into the guest room shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Eren is atop a rainbow after Levi thanked him! <3  
> Mikasa doesn't really use 'Captain' much when referring to Levi ever since they found out they're family. They maintain a more informal tone with each other like cousins :D


	4. Shower Thoughts

Does he ever think of me as more than a subordinate?  
I wondered as I chucked off my clothes. I pulled down my boxers, exposing my dick. The sight of it immediately made me think about Levi’s ass. I recalled how he was walking down the alley in front of me, as the morning sun caused his butt to glow. Suddenly my dick wasn’t flaccid anymore; it had begun swelling. 

God, does it crave for Levi.  
I started filling the tub with tepid water, got into it with my dick half-erect and tried to divert my thoughts from Levi. My body sucked in the warm water and I felt so relaxed that I actually succeeded in not thinking about anything for a while. But after a few seconds, I was back to square one. 

I should just concentrate on solving the case, I thought.  
I rested my head and conjured up all the data we have gathered so far in my head. So basically they have been sneaking around for about two years now. But recently their sales accelerated like crazy and nobody could pinpoint the exact reason. Circumstantial evidences from some raids gave the police no head start on how to locate the gang and even after many probes the FBI came out empty-handed. When the Mexican and Japanese government spoke out about an augment in drug abuse incidents, the CIA decided to take matters in their hand and entrusted the case to Mr. Erwin Smith. He managed to dig up more information revolving the incident and his main suspect was the new Republican Senator of Washington. The only corroboration we have is that the dude has far-reaching connections in Mexico and Tokyo but it is not enough evidence to even interrogate him. However, Mr. Erwin is known for considering more possibilities than anyone else. Downtown Manhattan and downtown Chicago are known for their history of producing drug dealers with political connections. So, Mr. Erwin chalked up this genius plan to recruit a new team under Captain Levi (who had just lost his whole team on a raid in downtown Manhattan) and deploy the ones with best espionage skills as spies. 

So, we ended up with two teams of spies- Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt and Marco, Ymir, Marcel. The former group was stationed at Manhattan and the later at Chicago. Our spies managed to encroach into the hideouts of the gangs and we got a cue from the Chicago team. But, in the crossfire, somehow we were totally overwhelmed. It was supposed to be a covert operation and we were supposed to launch a surprise attack but they managed to pull a fast one on us. We were pushed to a corner and ended up losing more than three-fourth of the squad. Marco and Marcel ended up dead, the Commander went to coma and although nobody in our squad ended up that bad, Sasha suffered a grave injury. Her right shoulder blade was grazed by a bullet and she had to be hospitalized for a week. Ymir went missing. After this turned out to be such a mess, we were totally at a loss. We tried to contact our Manhattan team but we had no info. Armin considered the probability that our spies had betrayed us. Of course, I interceded for them because the thought of our own comrades betraying us is something very terrible I don’t want to consider so soon. He then came up with the current idea that one of us would infiltrate Manhattan and meet up with our spies. We would ask them a couple of innocuous questions just to make sure they didn’t backstab or anything. Also, the way things turned out in Chicago, we desperately needed an update on the Manhattan frontier. It was a fail-safe plan in all aspects given that our whole squad would be down there too in case something goes wrong. But, why in God’s name, would they back stab us and side with some gang? I was particularly close with Reiner and Annie and it just didn’t fit that they’d side with underground thugs. The fact that our teammates could betray us was so unsettling that it made me feel positively ghastly. In the kind of life and death circumstances we have to pull through every day, if the ones we trust to have our backs and alongside whom we fight turn traitors, we are doomed. But, anyway I had great faith Armin’s intelligence and Captain’s instincts and I believed they’d get us through all kinds of messed up situations. 

All these conflicting thoughts made me lose my calm and when trying to focus on something relaxing, Levi’s resting face flashed through mind. My heart throbbed when I recollected his beautiful face. I wondered if he’d ever realize how crazy my heart goes when I redraw in my mind the subtle lines of his face. Thinking of his face calmed me down a bit and I glanced at the bathroom wall. The guest room and my room were actually adjoined. I chuckled.

He’s showering naked right now, just on the other side.  
I tried to picture him showering, the water trickling down his sharp jaw line, grazing his nipples and running along the ridges of his abs. The mental image of him showering naked did things to my body. Realizing I am getting an arousal, I hopped off the tub, turned the shower and doused myself with cold water. But, my erect dick was unflinching. I visualized Levi’s dick and his plump ass under the shower and how it’d be so nice to shower together. I imagined Levi right there in the shower with me and soaping me while I sit there adoring him. My hands automatically reached my dick and I started caressing myself thinking of Levi. I didn’t have the time to rethink it as something wrong and just reached out for my bath gel.

Screw it. I am never gonna confess anyway. There’s no harm in this.  
I plopped on the bathroom floor and began rubbing myself with the gel. I closed my eyes, letting the pleasure sink in. I pictured my hand as Levi’s and the thought of it made my cock swell enough to start leaking precum. I gritted my teeth so as not to make any sound. I knew the wall wasn’t sound proof and if I moaned Levi’s keen ears could pick it up. I was so apprehensive that I even used my left hand to cover my mouth.

"You're so thick."  
I could hear Levi saying that in his characteristic husky voice.The visual image of Levi fondling with my dick and sucking on it discharged jolts of white, hot pleasure and I was trembling all over. I couldn’t help suppress my whimpers even though I had my mouth covered. My mind can be damn perverted.  
"Yes Eree..hn, right there. Damn, hit it harder."  
I sped up my strokes thinking about having sex with Levi in the shower. The idea of me fucking him against the wall sent quivers up my spine. All these pictures of me ramming Levi's ass thronged my mind. I couldn't think clearly anymore.  
"God, you're so tight."  
I imagined myself saying that and Levi blushing. I could feel his butt clenching and his entrance sucking in my dick deeper into him. I started drooling as I visualized my penis exploring the his depths, invading him slowly but surely as he drowned in this frantic fervor. I imagined him melting against my warmth, letting me inside him, giving me the key to this vast, intricate world inside of him that he's always dissembling from us and finally becoming one with me- body and soul. Picturing us as merged, I soon reached orgasmic transcendence and everything inside my mind went blank. I writhed and arched my neck. I lost it in the spur of the moment and let my hand fall. I let out this loud moan before I finally climaxed. My dick squirted a heck lot of cum and the whole floor was a slithery mess, not to mention my thighs. But I was so drained I just lay there for a while, head resting against the wall, my eyes all bleary.

Shit, he must have heard the last moan.  
I turned pale. God, please save me this once. I could only pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, looks like Eren got himself into trouble!


End file.
